Finding something in each other
by CrazyManny
Summary: Many surprises to come things you couldn't even believe.
1. Default Chapter

Finding something in each other  
  
This is after"Aganist all odds"Manny and Emma aren't friends anymore,and after her and Sean both grow tired of being put down but the people they are in Love with they help each other out in ways they never thought possible and even find out what they've been missing in their life.......each other.  
  
Cruel People  
  
Manny walked down the halls of Degrassi where she had been known as many things Last year "The sweetest little sidekick","Emma's lacky","A reminder of Craig's five year old half sister".This year "Hot","Jt's Dream girl" but seriously who wasn't he even had dream about Liberty,"School Slut".How had simply changing her look changed her.  
  
Manny stoped at the spot just yesterday Emma had called her the school slut Manny's thoughts came to an end when she saw Emma trying to talk to Sean.Manny could just Make-out what they were saying.  
  
Sean:Emma Please Just leave Me alone  
  
Emma:You know what fine Sean you're right you are a a screw up  
  
Emma slammed her locker and flipped her blonde hair and pushed Pasted Manny knocking her books over Manny thought it might have been an accident been saw Emma look back with a smirk and knew it was no accident.Manny started to Pick up her books when she saw Craig coming down the hall and with No Ashley that had to be a good sign.  
  
Manny:Hey Craig  
  
Craig sighed hard and walked over to Manny  
  
Craig:Oh hey Manny didn't see you there  
  
Manny:That's Ok so how are things going I called you Last night to see what was going but you didn't call back did I do something  
  
Craig:Yeah Manny you can't just keep coming on to me I have a girlfriend  
  
Manny:Coming on to you?  
  
Craig:Well what did you think that what happened between us was something I wanted to happen you are just always there and you're very Hott I won't pretend I don't find you hott but I want a deeper connection than to just attracted to a person I have to have a deeper connection something real and that's something I don't have with you and that's something you can't and won't understand  
  
Craig could see the tears and hurt building up and thought Maybe he was a little harsh I mean just because today wasn't his day didn't mean he had to be a jerk  
  
Manny:Fine Craig I'll just stay away from you I have to face the facts you don't feel the same way I feel about you  
  
Manny's face filled with tears and they suddenly all came steaming down Manny couldn't take it the glare of Craig watching her cry and Looking as though he didn't care she turned and ran away leaving her bookbag and books in the middle of the hall.  
  
Manny felt the walls caving in and was running out of breath and heard the bell ring she just fell down aganist some lockers and tried to catch her breath and tried to stop herself from crying but found herself unsuccessful in both.Manny felt a warm arm on her shoudler.  
  
Manny:Go Away Please Just go away  
  
Voice:I just wanted to give you your stuff  
  
Manny immediately recongized the voice it was Sean.  
  
Manny turned around slowly with Tears still coming down her face.  
  
Sean:I heard what Craig said and that was totally messed up  
  
Manny:He's right I'm just another Slut trying to get what she wants  
  
Sean:Wait who said you were a Slut  
  
Manny:Well Emma did really the word was School Slut but same thing  
  
Sean grabbed Manny's hand and Pulled her to her feet  
  
Sean:Look into the Glass Manny what do you see  
  
Manny looked into the glass of the school Library which was completely empty and saw herself which Made her feel even worst the Skin tight Low riders the blue shirt that didn't even look like a shirt stoping at the top of her ribs and a blue jacket which covered nothing.  
  
Manny:Is this suppose to be helping because it's not  
  
Sean turned Manny towards him and whiped away her tears  
  
Sean:I see Manny Santos A girl who's sweet but still when push comes to Shove stands up for herself,A girl who was tired of being Emma's lacky which I can't blame you for and Did something about it,A girl who was so hopelessly in Love with a guy who had a girlfriend she did things that was wrong but does that make you a School slut or a slut of any kind No It makes you Human.  
  
Manny was speechless No one had ever told her that and she definitely wasn't expecting Sean Cameron to tell her that all she could do was throw her arms around Sean and feel the comfront of his body against hers and surprisly him Hugging her back. 


	2. We Just wanna have fun

We Just wanna Have fun  
  
Manny finally composed herself and Pulled back from the hug.  
  
Manny:Sean I'm sorry I didn't mean to Cry all over you  
  
Sean:No It's cool  
  
Manny:Oh ok So what are we going to do  
  
Sean:What do you mean?  
  
Manny:Well I don't want to class looking all puffy eyed and frantically I don't want to go Period today is been like the worst day ever  
  
Sean:Ok I have the perfect Idea but you not be up for it but it will be so much fun  
  
Manny:Bring It on  
  
Sean looked around and Manny waited for him to Make his move and the next thing she knew Sean was Pulling her arm and they were running out of school.  
  
Manny had no time to catch her breath and she sure enough didn't have time to ask questions.  
  
Sean:We're here  
  
Manny:What Sean this is what I wasn't up for this is your house  
  
Sean:Oh no this is not it Manuella how would like to take a ride around town  
  
Manny's eyes widened  
  
Manny:What do you mean?  
  
Sean:Well Tracker Isn't going to be home until like 8 so we have the whole day to ride around town and Tracker left the new cycle he brought for me in the back and I know exactly where the keys are  
  
Manny:You're going to take me around town on your Motocycle but you can't you don't even have your license  
  
Sean:Just because I don't have My license doesn't mean I don't Know how to Drive  
  
Manny:I don't Know is sounds Dangerous  
  
Sean:That's the best part  
  
Manny Thought about It for a second and Looked back at Sean with a Smirk on her face  
  
Manny:Let's go for It  
  
Sean ran into the house grabbed the keys from inside of a box under Tracker's bed and ran back outside and saw Manny playing with her hair.  
  
Sean:I got the Keys  
  
Manny:Ok let's go  
  
Sean:Wait safety first Here take this a helmet  
  
Manny:The safest thing do would be to have a license don't you think  
  
Sean laughed and Put on his helmet and handed her a helmet Manny flipped her hair and throw on her helmet.  
  
Sean got on the Red Motocycle and Manny hopped on the back.  
  
Sean:Hold on to Me ok  
  
Manny:Sure  
  
Manny wraped her arms around Sean and held onto him as close as she could and heard the sound of the Motocycle start up and grabbed Sean closer.  
  
This was so much fun better than hanging out with Emma and better than being with Craig and Manny had to admit it felt good being that close to Sean she wasn't sure if it was the fact that it was Emma's Ex or Maybe it was something else. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back at Degrassi In Mrs.Kwan's Class  
  
Mrs.Kwan:Cameron Sean Cameron I thought I saw him today  
  
Emma:He's was here he's Probably skipping  
  
Mrs.Kwan:That's enough Emma, Toby Issacs  
  
Toby:Here  
  
Mrs.Kwan:Thank you Toby, Emma you're here Manny  
  
Emma rolled her eyes and finally noticed that Manny wasn't there Manny had never Skipped class maybe she wasn't feeling well but she couldn't care she and Manny weren't friends but she couldn't help but be worried. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sean and Manny had stoped in Front of a Tattoo Place that read Chris's Tattoo Joint.  
  
Manny:Sean What are we doing here  
  
Sean:I'm getting a Tattoo I hope you'll get one with me  
  
Manny:Don't you have to get your Parent's Permission to get one  
  
Sean:Yeah usually you do but he's My cousin and he said anytime I wanted one I could get one free and I'm sure I could get you one for free but Miss Santos wouldn't want a tattoo she couldn't take the pain  
  
Manny:Oh Whatever if you can I can take it Let's go  
  
Manny jumped off the Bike and Pulled Sean's arm and ran into the store.  
  
When Manny got into the store she saw a well built guy with Bleached Blonde hair and a Leather Jacket with Matching Leather Pants and had Tattoos all over his body and had chains on his jacket and Pants.  
  
Manny:Are you Sure he's your Cousin  
  
The guy spun around  
  
Chris:Sean Hey Cous what are you doing here  
  
Sean:I want a Tattoo Remember that burning Skull I saw when Tracker was here  
  
Chris:Cool and Who is this Beautiful Lady here Might she be your girlfriend  
  
Manny:No I'm Manny and I'm just a friend and I would like a tatto also  
  
Chris:Aww and I was hoping Sean was dating a beautiful young lady such as Yourself  
  
Manny started to Blush  
  
Sean:Chris would you stop flirting with My friend and Just help her pick out one  
  
Chris:Alright Manny Is it  
  
Manny:Yeah  
  
Chris:Well here's a flip book you can look through it while Sean gets his  
  
Manny took the huge F lip book and sat on the couch by the door and looked through it not sure if she should or could do it. While Sean Prepared to get his Tattoo.  
  
Manny finally found the one she wanted it was a Rose that had little diamonds on it.Manny started to daydream it started off strangely.  
  
She found herself on a waterfall and she couldn't swim and Craig and Emma were trying to Push her into the water and they finally Pushed Manny over and as she hit the water she started to drown but before she drowned someone Pulled her out of the water and gave her Mouth to Mouth and she started to cough out water and she looked up and Saw Sean standing over her and he spoke up.  
  
Sean:Manny are you ok? Manny!!  
  
Manny snaped out her Daydream and saw Sean with his Shirt Lifted up and had a thing that looked like a white Piece of tape over what looked like the Tattoo.  
  
Sean:I got It  
  
Manny:Did it hurt?  
  
Sean:Like Hell  
  
Chris:Sean that's no proper Language in front of a Lady  
  
Sean:Sorry Manny I mean Like Heck  
  
Manny:That's ok  
  
Sean:So did you find one  
  
Manny:Yeah this one  
  
Sean:A rose That's cool  
  
Chris:Ok well come sit down  
  
Manny walked over to the seat that Sean had once been in and sat down in and Layed back.  
  
Chris:So where would you like the Tattoo  
  
Manny searched her body for a place and finally found it right above her Pelvis.  
  
Sean walked over and Pulled out his hand for Manny to grab.  
  
Sean:Come on Manny just Squeeze My hand when It starts to hurt  
  
Manny looked up at Sean and Smiled and Grabbed his hand she had Just Skipped School, rode around town on a Motocycle and was about to get a tattoo all in one day and she surprisly loved every moment of it she had never spent less than one whole class period with Sean alone and now she wanted to Spend even More time with him. 


	3. Realizing True Feelings

Realizing True Feelings  
  
A hour pasted and Manny's tattoo was finally done and if she was totally honest It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would.  
  
Chris:There we go You're all done  
  
Manny:Thanks so much  
  
Chris:No problem and it's no charge I don't charfe family or Pretty Girls  
  
Manny once again Blushed Sean rolled his eyes and looked at his watch.  
  
Sean:Oh god we have to go  
  
Manny:Where?!  
  
Sean:Just go thanks Chris I'll pay you back promise  
  
Sean grabbed Manny and ran out of the store Manny had never been pulled so much in one door her arm felt a little longer.  
  
Manny:Where do we have to go?  
  
Manny stoped not going any farther until her told her something  
  
Sean:We have to get back to School before we get caught  
  
Manny:Ok I'm new to this whole ditching school thing what do you mean caught  
  
Sean:Ok look we missed three periods already that's cool they don't call your parents for that but If we miss anymore they'll call our parents for sure  
  
Manny:How do you know........wait dumb question let's go  
  
Sean hopped on his Motocycle but was stoped by the sound of an unwanted and Familiar voice.  
  
Mr.Raditach:Manny, Sean you two should be in school what are you doing here  
  
Manny and Sean slowly turned around Praying that it wasn't him maybe they were hearing things but when they finally was face to face with him they knew it was no other than Principal Raditach.  
  
Manny:Mr.Raditach what are you doing here  
  
Mr.Raditach:I'm on my lunch break now what are you kids doing out of school and I hope those things on your body aren't tattoos  
  
Sean:Well What are the odds of that  
  
Manny:SEAN!  
  
Sean:Manny we're already In trobule  
  
Mr.Raditach:You got that right now come on I'm taking you two to school and we're going to talk about this with your Parents Manny and your brother Sean  
  
Sean:Great Tracker's coming can this day get any better  
  
Manny sighed and her and Sean followed Mr.Raditach to his car.  
  
Manny sat in the back on the car thinking about what her parents were going to say they had never seen what she dressed like in school and they were obviously going to notice the tattoo she was going to be grounded until her Pre-Planned Wedding Day.  
  
Sean wasn't thinking about what Tracker was going to say or do he had more things to figure out like why did he still love Emma but want to Much to be with Manny more and more or why he had ever given up on him and Emma in the First Place or Maybe like why did he date her in the first Place.  
  
As the car came to a stop Manny didn't want to get out everyone was outside eating their lunch and sure enough rumors were going to fly about why her and Sean skipped school together and what they did while they were gone.  
  
Sean:Come on we mind as well face the music  
  
Manny(Sighed):Yeah I guess so  
  
Manny got out of the car and walked over to the other side and walked next to sean behind Mr.Raditach as they got closer to the school the kids eating lunch started to stare and she could hear whispering. ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________-  
  
Meanwhile Craig was walking around the school looking for Manny and Emma was doing the same so it just a matter of time before Craig and Emma bumped into each other and it sure enough happend.  
  
Emma:Oh hey Craig have you seen Sean  
  
Craig:No Have you seen Manny  
  
Emma:No  
  
Craig:You don't think they're skipping  
  
Emma:Together No Way I think I know Manny a little better than to think she would skip and with Sean  
  
Craig:Well Maybe you don't know her that well because I think that's her and Sean with Raditach  
  
Emma spun around and saw Manny and Sean headed they're way and she also noticed Manny and Sean try to escape but they weren't quick enough Mr.Raditach had already turned around.  
  
Mr.Raditach:You can run away now but I'm sure your parents would be glad to look for you  
  
Manny and Sean sighed and walked back over to Mr.Raditach looking at Craig and Emma as they watched on in amazement and Sean heard Craig say,  
  
Craig:Is that a tattoo on Manny's stomach  
  
Sean smiled he could see the jealously written all over Emma's and Craig's Face.  
  
Sean Thought to Himself why would Craig and Emma be jealous I mean It was Just Manny she didn't Mean anything to him more than a Friend Right?  
  
Sean Looked over at Manny and saw her beautiful Tan face and her long Dark curly hair and looked at her lips looked so smooth with the pink lip gloss Sean couldn't believe he was thinking these things and about Manny.  
  
Manny also noticed the jealously on Craig's and Emma's face she thought to herself the same exact thing sean did why would Emma and Craig be Jealous they were Just friends but Manny did have to admitt she felt this since of security with Sean a security that he wouldn't Judge her and that you could be you around let your hair down and have fun and at the same time Protect you from anything harmful something about Sean had always made him like not other guy to Manny but did that Mean she had a crush on him. 


	4. Manny's Kind of Reality check

Manny's Kind of Reality check  
  
Manny sat next to Sean outside the principal office waiting for Mr.Raditach to come back expecting him to tell her that Her and Sean could go back to class but he didn't.  
  
Mr.Raditach:Manny I couldn't reach your mother so I spoke to your father  
  
Manny:What?!  
  
Mr.Raditach:Yes he's on his way to pick you up  
  
Manny:Did you tell him everything?  
  
Mr.Raditach:Yes Manny as your Princpal I had to  
  
Manny:Oh my god I'm in so trobule  
  
Mr.Raditach:Well It's up to your parents on how their going to punish and your brother Tracker Is coming for you Sean  
  
Sean:Great another lieature tonight  
  
Mr.Raditach turned and walked away.  
  
Sean looked over at Manny who was sweating bullets  
  
Sean:Manny are you ok You're probably just going to get you're tv taken away  
  
Manny:Ha that's a real laugh things aren't always what they seem  
  
Sean:What does that Mean?  
  
Manny:It means I'm in deep shit!!  
  
Sean:What are they going to ground you for like ever  
  
Manny:Not they He my dad he loses his temper and things aren't that good when he does ok  
  
Sean became concerned by the said in her voice and the look on her face.  
  
Sean:Is he going to....  
  
Before Sean could finish someguy had walked into the school and walked over to them the look on Manny's face told him that It was Manny's father.  
  
Mr.Santos:Manuella Maria Santos  
  
Manuella:Papi......  
  
Mr.Santos glared over to Sean and started speaking in spanish and he clearly was upset but Sean still couldn't understand what he was saying once in awhile he would point to him and then the tatoo but other then that sean was lost Mr.Santos finally grabbed Manny by the arm and basically dragged her out of the Sean.  
  
Mr.Raditach came out of his office and approached Sean.  
  
Mr.Raditach:What was all that noise and where's Manny?  
  
Sean stared at the door Manny once stood in hoping nothing would happen to her but something told him she was in trobule.  
  
Mr.Raditach:SEAN?!  
  
Sean:Um... huh her father came he was in a rush so he just took off with her  
  
Mr.Raditach:Oh well your brother should be here anytime now  
  
Sean:Yeah  
  
Mr.Raditach again turned and went back into his office. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The drive home for Manny was quiet and she was scared to deaf.When they walked into the house Manny tried to run up to her room but her father grabbed her by the arms.  
  
Mr.Santos:Where do you think you're going?  
  
Mr.Santos raised his fist and to Manny it felt like he would never stop finally Manny heard the door open it was her Mother she had droped her keys and ran over to protect her daughter Manny could hear her screaming "Stop" "Don't hurt her". Then the screams turned into cries of help herself after her father turned his rage onto her mother.Manny got up all the strength she had and covered her mother until hefinally stoped and just simply walked away Manny still didn't let go of her mother she rocked her mother saying,  
  
Manny:It's ok he's gone 


	5. The Hosiptal

The Hospital  
  
Sean sat in the chair across from Manny's bed looking at her he hoped things weren't to bad her face was badly bruised and he heard one of the doctors say two of her ribs were broken but never had he heard anything serious and he hoped he wouldn't have to.  
  
Sean closed his eyes praying that Manny would be ok to be honest it was the first time he prayed since he was a little boy.Manny slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room though at first her vision was a little blurry she recognized Sean right away.  
  
Manny:Sean  
  
Sean quickly lifted up his head and looked at Manny and gave a weak smile he was so happy to see those sweet brown eyes but her before perfect Tan face was now badly bruised and he couldn't look past that without waiting to punch the day lights out of her father.  
  
Sean:Manny how are you feeling  
  
Manny:Like I've just been run over by a truck but other than that I've fine  
  
Manny gave a weak laugh  
  
Sean:Can I get you anything  
  
Manny's face quickly changed as she looked out the door and saw someone approaching her room her father.  
  
Sean looked over and followed Manny's gaze and saw she was looking at her dad who was walking into the room.  
  
Sean Jumped on his feet and walked past him giving him a deaf glare and closing the door enough so people pasting by wouldn't hear especially police officers who guarding the room.  
  
Sean turned to see her father stroking her hair and Manny looking more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
Sean:Why did you even come here?!  
  
Sean demanded walking back over to Manny's bed.  
  
Mr.Santos:She's My daughter and I love her and frankly I don't think it's any of your business Also if you excuse us as I talked to her  
  
Sean:Why so you tell her she better not tell anyone what you did to her or you'll beat her again  
  
Mr.Santos:What are you talking about our house was robbed and she just happened to be there and don't talk to in that tone of voice when your talking to me I'm an adult I'll.....  
  
Sean:Or you'll what hit me like you did Manny she told me what happened  
  
Manny:Sean Please  
  
Mr.Santos shot Manny a look of anger for telling sean  
  
Mr.Santos:You told him  
  
Manny:Daddy I'm sorry  
  
Mr.Santos:We'll talk about this tomorrow that's when your being released  
  
Manny eyes became filled with fear as she knew by the tone in his voice she knew he would be doing more than talking.  
  
Sean:I don't think so she's not going back to live with you  
  
Mr.Santos:Excuse Me  
  
Sean:Well I mean unless you want them cops out there to know how Manny really got like that way  
  
Manny:Please Stop  
  
Mr.Santos became filled with Anger he walked over to Sean and Grabbed him by his collar and pulled him into him so sean would be looking up to him straight in the eyes.  
  
Mr.Santos:Listen to me you little thug I don't know what you're trying to prove her or If you Just want to look good In front of daughter but stay away from her  
  
Sean:No I think you are the one who should stay away from her  
  
Mr.Santos lifted up his fist and brought it an inch within his face before Manny spoke up,  
  
Manny:Daddy I'm not warning you I'm promising you If you touch him I'll tell the Police what happened myself  
  
Mr.Santos pushed Sean causing him to stumble a bit but he regained his balance.  
  
Mr.Santos:Your taking this Thug's side over me Manuella this a huge Mistake Huge fine but don't come back to my house I send your stuff with your mother  
  
Manny:Fine!!  
  
Mr.Santos:FINE BUT MANUELLA YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!!!  
  
Mr.Santos turned bumping Sean and swinging the door open Manny immeaditly broke down in tears and Sean walked over to comfort her.  
  
Sean:It's going to be ok  
  
Manny:Sean where am I going to live  
  
Sean:Don't worry about that  
  
Manny:I have to and What about My mom  
  
Sean:What about her she's knows your father hits you right it's her fault too  
  
Manny:Sean I have to be there To protect My mother he's hits her the worst when he can't take his anger out on me or my brother Carlos he hits her and now that I'm gone and My brother left a year ago to live with my aunt My mother is all by herself and dad is really upset if something happens to my mother........  
  
Sean:We have to report it then  
  
Manny:Sean I can't If I could I would this may sound dtupid as much as he hits us My mom loves him and I love him so what am I going to do  
  
Sean:What are we going to do because I'll help you no matter what I promise  
  
Manny brusted into tears  
  
Manny:Sean but My mother needs me  
  
Sean sat at the top of the bed holding Manny as she contiuned Crying. 


	6. Mother and Child Reunion part 2

Mother and Child reunion part 2  
  
Manny opened her eyes and looked around her room and no one was there had what happened with Sean and her father just a dream. A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and when she looked up she saw Sean standing at the door with some food.  
  
Sean:Hey your up I got us some breakfast I heard hospital food tastes like shit so I got some food from the dot I had to sneak it though  
  
Manny:Yum Thanks I thought... never mind  
  
Sean who was not one for talking just shrugged it off and pulled the chair he was sitting in early up to Manny's bed.  
  
Sean:So I'm just going to come out and say Your moms here  
  
Manny:Oh my god what do you mean she's here he didn't......  
  
Sean shook his head no before Manny could finish her statement.  
  
Sean:No she wanted you to come back home she kicked your dad out of the house and is pressing charges and also wants you to help in pressing charges  
  
Manny:So where is she  
  
Sean:She's outside your room she doesn't know if you want to talk to her are not I told her you did but she still thinks that she's responsible and that you hate her  
  
Manny looked at Sean with tears in her eyes then they came down her cheek Sean placed his warm hand on her face and wiped the tears away.  
  
Manny:Sean can you help me out of bed  
  
Sean:Sure  
  
Sean walked over to other side of the bed and grabbed Manny's hand and helped her out of bed.  
  
Sean:Are you ok?  
  
Manny:Yeah I'm fine but don't let me go  
  
Sean:Ok  
  
Sean held Manny hand until she reached her mother who was sitting on a bench outside the room.  
  
Manny looked at her mother who looked no better than she did.  
  
Manny:Mommy  
  
Mrs. Santos looked up at her daughter and immediately bursted into tears she had never saw what her face actually looked like afterwards and now that she did it sickened her how could she let this happen.  
  
Mrs. Santos:I'm so sorry Manuella  
  
Manny slowly let go of Sean's hand and sat down next to her mother.  
  
Manny:Mommy what happened is not your fault and I don't hate you I love you what happened was dad's fault and I'm proud of you doing what your doing  
  
Mrs. Santos:It didn't know what happened I was so worried about you when I came home you were gone and looked everyone and called everyone I could think of then I called the hospital and they said they had a Manuella Santos in and wanted someone to come down and I couldn't bare to see you cause I knew immediately why you was here and I felt guilty that I allowed him to do this to Us for so long  
  
Manny:I know Mommy  
  
Mrs. Santos:But I promise that I'll do my best to help put your father away I was so blinded by love I couldn't see what he was doing to me and You then I took a good look in the mirror and thought I have black eyes and cuts and bruises and your in the hospital what is it going to take for me to realize that we can't live like this for one of us to be killed and I said to myself I couldn't let it get that far Manuella I have to end it here for both of us I love you please come back home your father's gone  
  
Manny:Ok I will I love you too Always and Forever  
  
Mrs. Santos smiled remembering Manny doing that as a child.  
  
Mrs. Santos:Always and Forever  
  
Manny hugged her Mother her mother hugged her careful not to hurt her though Manny looked over to Sean and smiled and he returned the smile. 


	7. A surprise of a lifetime

A surprise of a lifetime  
  
Manny awoke from the best sleep she'd had in forever she was the happiest and safest place her older brother's room. It may sound weird but when times were the roughest her brother would take her in his arms and let her sleep in his bed as he rocked her to sleep as a child It made her feel like nothing could touch her nothing and no one made her feel as safe as her brother did but he was gone and Today was his birthday she had told Sean about a billion times Yesterday that Today was his birthday.  
  
Manny looked around her Hospital room for Sean but he wasn't there the only person there was her mother who was smiling brightly.  
  
Manny:Mom where's Sean  
  
Mrs.Santos:He went home.....um he said he would be waiting for us at the house when you got home  
  
Manny had a feeling that something about her mom's story wasn't completely true but went with it anyway.  
  
Manny:Oh So I guess it's back home  
  
Mrs.Santos:I told you Manuella honey we could go to a hotel until I found a new house  
  
Manny:No no it's just I was wondering If we could visit Carlos today you know it's his birthday and all  
  
Mrs.Santos:I know how about we call him instead  
  
Manny sighed disappointingly and nodded.  
  
Manny:Well I guess it's time for us to go  
  
Mrs.Santos:Yeah do you want me to help you get cleaned up  
  
Manny:No I can take of it but maybe you could help me up  
  
Mrs.Santos smiled and walked over to the bed and helped her out and walked her to the bathroom where a her clothes were already layed out.Manny looked back at her mother and smiled and after her mother returned the smile closed the door.  
  
Manny looked at herself in the mirror and tried to avoid crying but a single tear rolled down her cheek but she quickly brushed it away.  
  
Manny took a quick bath and got dressed Manny touched her ribs which was covered in wraps and quivered in pain she didn't know it would still hurt but atleast it wasn't as bad as the first day.  
  
Manny limped out of her room trying to walk the best she could by herself her mother ran over but motioned her that she was ok and her mother stoped.  
  
Mrs.Santos:I signed the release forms while you were taking a bath we can go now  
  
Manny:Ok  
  
Manny without explanation hugged her mother tightly and whispered an "I love you" her mother who was taken back and totally confused still manged and "I love you too" back.  
  
Manny pulled back and her mother grabbed her hand and helped her walk out of her room and the hospital.  
  
The drive home was calm and fun they joked and sung along to the radio which they had never done before Manny felt so happy that things were finally looking up.When they arrived home she expected to see Sean standing in front of their house but he wasn't there which kind of made Manny's heart dropped she wanted to thank Sean for all he had done for her most important she wanted him to be there when she got home there to embrace her but he wasn't.  
  
Mrs.Santos knew exactly what Manny was thinking.  
  
Mrs.Santos:Maybe he's running a little late  
  
Manny:Yeah Maybe  
  
Mrs.Santos opened the door and Manny couldn't believe what she saw. 


	8. My brother's Back

My Brother's Back  
  
Manny almost broke down in tears when as she looked at Sean but it wasn't Sean who almost made her break down it was her brother who was standing right next to him.  
  
Manny:Carlos?!!!  
  
Carlos:Hey Manny  
  
Carlos ran over to Manny and hugged her tight.Her mother warned him that her ribs were hurt badly and he pulled but Manny hugged him tigher no matter how much her ribs hurted hugging her brother just made it go away.  
  
After about ten minutes of hugging they finally pulled apart.  
  
Manny:What?Why?How did you get here?  
  
Carlos:Your friend Sean......  
  
Manny:Sean?  
  
Sean smiled and looked away  
  
Carlos:Yeah he came by Aunt Maria's house and told me everything that happened and asked me to back home and told me how much you missed me and I couldn't past up a chance to see My babysister I just can't believe what happened  
  
Manny:Yeah let's not talk about that  
  
Carlos:So how has school been  
  
Manny:I'll tell you later...wait you might have to go later  
  
Carlos:Oh I forgot to tell you I'm moving back in now that I'm sixteen and I've got everything together and dad's gone I'm decided to move back in besides I miss my friends and My babysister  
  
Manny stood there for a minute in silence everyone waiting for a reaction Manny herself trying to get the words out just sighed and hugged her brother once again the let go and walked over to Sean and gave him a huge and a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
Manny:Thank you Sean You will never know how much this means to me Your the greatest  
  
Sean:Your welcome and You deserve it  
  
Carlos and Her mother began to Oooo but Manny and Sean paid them no mind.  
  
Later Manny,Sean,Mrs.Santos and Carlos celebrated Carlos's birthday with a huge cake and a small Birthday dinner then around 8:oo Mrs.Santos took Sean home and Manny walked him to the door.  
  
Manny:Sean once again Thank you again I mean for everything My dad,My mom,staying with me,letting me cry on your shoulder,Being there when I needed you,even getting me this tattoo  
  
Sean:I don't know it all just happened  
  
Manny:Yeah So I'll see you tomorrow right  
  
Sean:Your not going to school people are going to start to ask questions  
  
Manny:No but I was hoping you would stop by my place and If you wouldn't tell Any.....  
  
Sean:You already know I won't I promise  
  
Manny:Well bye and Thanks again  
  
Sean:There's no need for you to keep saying it your welcome  
  
Manny:Sean I couldn't say thank you enough  
  
Sean smiled and hugged Manny good-bye and then went inside.  
  
Manny smiled and walked back to the car.  
  
Carlos:So what's up with you and Sean  
  
Manny:Nothing we're just friends besides he's in love with Emma  
  
Carlos:It sure doesn't seem that way  
  
Manny:Whatever  
  
Carlos turned around and looked out the window and Manny did the same.  
  
When they arrived home Manny got ready for bed and Carlos did the Same.Manny opened the door in her room and at first was uncomfortable but losen up knowing that her brother was just in the other room.Manny quickly fell asleep and a the worst nightmare ever.  
  
*Manny's NightMare*  
  
Manny found herself in her room and she heard her mother screaming for her dad to stop hitting her then she heard her brother's door open and she opened her door.  
  
Manny:Carlos what's going on  
  
Carlos:Nothing baby go back to bed  
  
Manny stood there and watch from the top of the stairs as her father beat her mother until blood was leaking from her head.Then her brother ran downstairs to help and then her father turned his anger out on him. She so helplessly watched as her brother and Mother get beat to a bleedy death then her father's glance went to her and he ran up the stairs and grabbed her and started to beat her while she cried out for help but no one came to her rescue she began to slip away.  
  
*The end*  
  
Manny jumped up in a cold sweat and breathing heavy she had a hard time breathing.  
  
Manny looked around her room then got out of her room then tip-toed her way over to her brothter's room where she found him surprisingly awake.  
  
Carlos:What's the matter you had a bad dream didn't you  
  
Manny:Yeah It was terrible  
  
Manny walked over to the bed  
  
Carlos:It was about dad wasn't it  
  
Manny:Yeah It felt so real You went to go help mom but it was to late he had beaten her to death then he beat you to death and I prayed he would stop but he didn't(Manny bursted into tears and starting sobbing in his arms) I wanted to do something I tried but I couldn't move...  
  
Carlos:Manuella baby it was just a dream nothing will happen to us  
  
Manny:You promise  
  
Carlos:I promise and I promise that I will never leave you again  
  
Carlos pulled back his Comforter back and Manny climbed in and Just like old times he rocked her to sleep and her mother watched from the door as her two children fell alsleep.  
  
Manny was sure everything would be ok now that her brother was back. 


	9. Two weeks later and back to school

Thanks everyone for the great reviews and those of you who have written stories they have been great so for you to like mine I'm very happy this takes place two weeks after the last chapter and Manny Is going back to school one Degrassi student is worried the other is in trouble for being too curious but It will all explain it's self.  
  
Two weeks later Back to school  
  
Manny was awaken by the sound of her alarm clock going off today Manny offically went back to School and all the bruises on her face was gone expect for one under her eye and her ribs were still sore.  
  
Mrs.Santos walked into the room fully dressed for her first day of work as a nurse at Toronto General Hospital.  
  
Mrs.Santos:Get up sleepy head time to get ready for School  
  
Manny sighed:Five more Minutes  
  
Mrs.Santos:No I want to make sure you get off to school ok  
  
Manny:Alright but Mommy can I have some more pain killers my ribs are killing me  
  
Mrs.Santos:Well if your not feeling well maybe you shouldn't go to school today  
  
Manny:No I'm fine If I take a pain killer now about time second period starts I'll be fine  
  
Mrs.Santos:Ok but take it easy on the pain killers you know what the doctors said it's easy to become addicted to them  
  
Manny:I won't become additced to them  
  
Mrs.Santos:Ok well their in the bathroom behind the mirror  
  
Manny:Ok  
  
Mrs.Santos turned to leave but Manny grabbed her arm  
  
Manny:Mommy I really don't want to bring this up but when are we going to move out of this house Mom I really hate it  
  
Mrs.Santos:I know just give me sometime I promise we'll get a great house and we won't have to live in this house one more day but until then I told you we can stay in a hotel I have the money and..........  
  
Manny:No No forget it I'm going to go get ready  
  
Manny got off of the bed and walked out of the room into the bathroom.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Emma who already was fully dressed and walking around the house with Baby Jack trying to quiet him down and at the same time following her mother around the house.  
  
Emma:Mom there has to be something wrong with her  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Em what are you talking about?  
  
Mrs.Nelson asked half-intrested looking for her car keys.  
  
Emma:Mom haven't you been listening to Me Manny something is wrong with her  
  
Mrs.Nelson stoped and sat on the couch still scanning the room for her keys.  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Emma how do you know something is wrong with Manny and I thought you two weren't friends  
  
Emma:Yes We're not friends but I still know when something's up and something is up she hasn't been to school in two weeks and two days and everytime I call her mom picks up the phone and saids she not there or I just missed her and how come her dad never answers the phone I remember when the only person who answered the phone was Her dad you don't think her parents got a divorce and maybe she's too depressed to come to school or..........  
  
Mrs.Nelson turned towards Emma and picked up Baby Jack.  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Emma Breathe I spoke to Manny's mom she's just been under the weather and she'll be back in school today and as for her dad I don't know but I'm sure they haven't got a divorce they are a happily married couple and I think you should talk to her maybe become friends again because today and all week long has showed that you really care about her and whatever happened maybe you should just get over it and make-up  
  
Emma:I don't think we'll be making up anytime soon I was just worried for her as a person we are not friends  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Whatever you say by the way have you seen my keys  
  
Emma looked at her mother and smirked and pulled the keys out of her pocket.  
  
Emma:Sorry It was the only way I could get you to listen to me about the same thing over and over  
  
Mrs.Nelson:Emma would you go to school before you're late  
  
Emma:Ok  
  
Mrs.Nelson kissed her on the cheek and smiled as she watch her run out of the house.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Manny walked downstairs in a long sleeve black sweater and tight black jeans.She didn't look to over the top but she did look like very mature and that wasn't cute that wasn't adorable and it wasn't hott it was mature.  
  
Manny looked around in she didn't see her brother around until he popped his head up from under the bottom kitchen cabinet.  
  
Carlos:Manuella where are all the pop-tarts  
  
Manny:Top cabinet on the right  
  
Carlos who was fully dressed wearing a black-tee shirt and blue baggy jeans.Carlos closed the cabinet after grabbing a pop-tart.  
  
Carlos:Thanks sweetie  
  
Manny:Your welcome we'll I'm off to school mom  
  
Mrs.Santos walked over to Manny and gave her some lunch Money.  
  
Carlos:Hey wait up I'll walk with you  
  
Manny:Well come on your going to make me late  
  
Carlos:Ok grumpy let me get my jacket  
  
Manny rolled her eyes and walked out the door with her brother following.  
  
Manny:Oh god I forgot my..........  
  
As Manny turned to go back inside her brother threw her keys to her.Manny smiled at him.  
  
Manny:Thanks  
  
Carlos and Manny walked off to school.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Manny arrived in school she looked around for Sean in the front area where his so called "Friends" were working on a car but he shockingly wasn't there.Manny saw that she had gotten the ring leader's attention but she didn't pay that any attention.Manny decided to go to the office then stop by Sean's locker though it was in the most deserted part of the school she wanted to talk to him.Manny walked towards the office and saw Craig there and quickly turned away.  
  
Manny heard footsteps behind her but paid it no mind she thought to herself "It's school I mean duh I'm going to hear footsteps Maybe I just need to calm down".  
  
The whole way to Sean's locker Manny heard footsteps behind her and when she stoped next to Sean's locker someone grabbed her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mr.Raditach:Now Mr.Manning I understand Your worried about Miss Santos but to go through school files is aganist the code of conduct and not to mention Illegeal but since I know you are a good kid I won't tell Joey and I'll let you off with Just a warning  
  
Craig looked outside the main-Office and saw Sean walking by.  
  
Craig:Ok Mr.Raditach thanks  
  
Craig ran out of the office to catch up with Sean.  
  
Craig:Sean Man what's up  
  
Sean turned around and started to walk backwards.  
  
Sean:Oh......hey Craig  
  
Craig:Hey did I interrupt something  
  
Sean:Like what?  
  
Sean asked starting to walk forward now.  
  
Craig:Like you lost in your thoughts  
  
Sean:Yeah kind of but it was noting what's up  
  
Craig:Well the last time I saw Manny she was with you and now she's nowhere to be found and I keep calling her house but her mom saids she's sick  
  
Sean:Well then she's sick  
  
Craig stoped walking and turned to Sean.  
  
Craig:Come on you and I both know she isn't really sick she just doesn't want to talk to me  
  
Sean:So....Craig don't you have a girlfriend shouldn't you be thinking about her  
  
Craig:I know but Manny's....  
  
Sean:Manny's fine just leave her alone  
  
Craig stared at Sean then turned and walked away.Sean soon did the same.When he reached his locker Manny was talking to Jt then Jt pasted him with a serious look on his face.  
  
Sean walked over to Manny  
  
Sean:Manny what was that about did you tell  
  
Voice:Tell him what  
  
Sean and Manny turn around and see......... 


End file.
